To increase customer convenience, banks commonly provide drop boxes in which customers can place legal documents and cash deposits when the bank is closed. These drop boxes are typically located at banking centers or remote locations. Individuals that have committed or that have been legally convicted of an unlawful activity frequently steal from drop boxes. For example, an individual that has committed or that has been legally convicted of an unlawful activity may visit a drop-box location, force open the door of the drop box, and insert hooks into the drop box to hook and pullout packages. Some individuals that have committed or that have been legally convicted of an unlawful activity have knowledge of how the drop boxes are manufactured. Accordingly, these individuals that have committed or that have been legally convicted of an unlawful activity bring the correct tools to apply sufficient force at the correct locations to compromise the integrity of the drop box. The most common counter measure used by banks to thwart these individuals that have committed or that have been legally convicted of an unlawful activity is to manufacture stronger and more secure drop boxes. For example, some manufacturers are making the drop boxes out of heavier gauge steel and/or redesigning the door of the drop box.